


Dating Tony Stark

by avengerswitch (izmsillva)



Series: How it is like to date the Avengers [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 02:21:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7958602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izmsillva/pseuds/avengerswitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Headcanons for dating Tony Stark</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dating Tony Stark

**Author's Note:**

> It’s been a while, but the headcanon series continues!

  * Witty remarks to each other


  * _“You gotta stop working for a minute and come make out with me!!.”_


  * Dragging him out of the lab to do couplely things


  * Weekend holidays away on Italy or Greece


  * Him treating you like royalty


  * Calling him out on his bullshit


  * Jamming to rock songs together


  * Being the one who can calm him down through and after a panic attack


  * Being protective over each other


  * Always trying to make each other laugh


  * Caressing his hair


  * Holding his hand specially whenever you are out in public together, never wanting to take the risk on losing each other on crowds


  * You are stronger together, your presence, hearing each other’s voices on the phone calm and make both of you feel better


  * He is always creating upgrades to your battle gear, anything to help you improve your fighting and keep you safer out on the field


  * Calling each other by increasingly cringier nicknames that go from ‘smartass’ to 'babycakes’ but that’s okay cause it’s all fun and games


  * Puppy eyes to get you want (surprise, it’s him)


  * Okay, but it is well known that Tony has a thing for Christmas so imagine being the “Chirstmas Power Couple ” rocking the holidays like no one else, eventually forcing everyone to get festive



**Author's Note:**

> I’m also open for requests, just shoot me an ask! Let me know if you wanna be tagged in the future and if there’s any mistakes since english is not my first language. I'd love to hear your thoughts!


End file.
